


Taemin Explains It All: Kitten

by carolroi (CarolROI)



Series: Taemin Explains It All [1]
Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, TenMin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolROI/pseuds/carolroi
Summary: Ten has a problem only Taemin can solve.
Relationships: Lee Taemin & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taemin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: Taemin Explains It All [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006158
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Taemin Explains It All: Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Tenmin! I had this idea for a series where Taemin as the loving _hyung_ that he is, takes care of all his members, sexually speaking. Ten's up first.

Taemin sat on the floor of his hotel room unpacking his suitcase. They were only going to be there four days, but he hated living out of his bag. Drawers were better, fewer wrinkles to deal with. When the knock came, he didn't look up, just called "come in," having left the door resting on the security bar so his members had easy access to him. 

The door opened with a creak, but then nothing else occurred. Putting the last shirt in the drawer, Taemin closed it and glanced toward the door. Ten leaned against the door frame, dressed for seduction. Blinking, Taemin looked again. Cutoff shorts exposed lean, muscular thighs, and a gauzy shirt draped unbuttoned over a smooth, tanned chest, exposing his tattoos. One arm was raised, the elbow on the door jamb, Ten's dark head resting on his bicep. 

This was...unexpected. Taemin and Ten were friends of the _hyung/dongsaeng_ kind but there had never been any hint of sexual interest before this moment. He wasn't sure how to respond. "Ten?"

The younger man flushed and came all the way into the room, the seductive posturing lost to what Taemin could see was nerves. "I--I was talking to Mark, and he said you were giving him lessons."

Taemin mentally rolled his eyes. He knew Mark wouldn't be able to keep their sessions quiet. "Yes, I showed him some things. Did he mention what kind of things I was teaching him?"

Ten shut the door completely before he answered, his gaze looking anywhere but at Taemin. "He said stuff about sex."

Again, Taemin was confused. Out of all the members of SuperM, Ten was, at least in Taemin's view, the most sexually active. He never seemed to be lacking for partners and with good reason. Despite being the smallest member, Ten was hung. 

Getting up from the floor, Taemin sat down in one of the room's chairs and gestured for Ten to take the chair next to him. He still wasn't able to look Taemin in the eye and now seemed at a loss for words as well. Taking Ten's hand in both of his own to reassure him, Taemin said, "Here's how this works. We talk, and if I can help you, I will. Do you need me to ask questions?" 

Ten nodded. Taemin thought about what Ten could want from him and asked the most obvious question. "I'm guessing Mark told you, or you figured out I'm a dom. Do you want to learn about BDSM?" Ten's eyes widened, and he shook his head. "You're really going to make me play twenty questions? We are talking about gay sex, right? Because you know I'm not the person to talk to about straight sex." 

"Yes," Ten answered, his voice so soft Taemin almost didn't hear him.

"So are you pitcher or catcher?" At Ten's blank look, Taemin realized he didn't get the baseball reference. He liked using it because it implied both parties were equal. He hated the other terms but, "Top or bottom?" 

"Top." There was a flinch, and the light bulb turned on in Taemin's head. Ten was so well endowed that his partners had just assumed he would top, with all the responsibility that entailed. Even as a dom, Taemin liked to be catered to every once in a while and he had the advantage of just ordering it to be done. But Ten was really a shy person behind his sexy idol facade, and Taemin guessed that once he'd been labeled a pitcher, he couldn't bring himself to disappoint his partners by asking for what he really wanted. 

"Oh, kitten," he said, bringing the hand he held up and kissing Ten's knuckles, "tell me what you need. I'm cool with just about everything except bloodshed." 

Ten looked startled again and shifted in the chair like he might bolt. Then he shook himself, squeezed Taemin's fingers hard and said, "I want to bottom, and Mark said that you—that you showed him, and I thought—I thought maybe you could show me?" The last of his words came out in a squeaky rush and he covered his face with his hands, bending over so that all Taemin could see was the top of his head. 

He stroked Ten's short black hair gently, letting him know he was safe with him, giving him time to come to terms with asking to have his desire fulfilled. Taemin knew how frightening it could be to voice that kind of realization about oneself, and he tried to always treat his partners with kindness and respect when they were brave enough to be that vulnerable in front of him. 

It was nearly a minute before Ten sat back up, his hand groping unconsciously for Taemin, who caught his fingers in a steady grasp. He was glad that he and Ten had a strong enough friendship that the younger man didn't hesitate to reach for him when he needed support. "You okay?" he asked. Ten nodded, finally able to meet Taemin's gaze. "Can you talk about what you want? Do you have a specific fantasy?"

Shaking his head, Ten said, "No. I just want—I just want to be on the receiving end for once." He shrugged, trying to downplay how big of a deal it was for him, but Taemin wasn't fooled. "Who knows, I may hate it."

Taemin gave him a smile. "I can guarantee that won't be the case. If you don't have any specific desires other than me inside you, then I'm free to do whatever I like? I promise no pain, no whips or chains unless that's what you want."

"No, I'm not into that," he answered, "at least not this time."

"It's okay to say no without qualifiers," Taemin said. "My job as a dom is to work with my partner to figure out what they want and give it to them. You know it's all about the receiving partner when you're the top." He sighed. "I hate that word. I hate bottom too."

Ten frowned. "Why?"

Taemin slouched a bit in his chair, glad that Ten seemed comfortable enough now that Taemin could explain his relationship philosophy to him. It was important to him that his partners knew what to expect from him, to know that he was dependable and consistent and would always put their needs first. "I hate them because they imply that there is a better and a worse role. You think 'top' and you think 'winner'. 'Bottom' equals 'loser'. Those are lies. You can't be equals in a relationship if you think that way. How can you respect someone if you think their preferred sexual position makes them less than you? I'd rather use pitcher and catcher, or nothing at all."

Ten blinked at him, seeming a bit startled by Taemin's vehemence. "But you said you were a dom. Isn't that the same kind of label?"

"Yes and no. I don't like 'master' and 'slave' for the same reason. But 'dominant' and 'submissive' are like pitcher and catcher to me. You can't have one without the other, they're equal. In fact, I could argue that the submissive's role is the more important one. Nothing happens that they haven't agreed to, or at least that's the way it should be in a good dom/sub relationship." Taemin would have continued but the alarm on his phone went off. He didn't even have to glance at it to know what it said. "We're due to leave for rehearsal in thirty minutes."

"Oh," Ten said, "I guess I should go change then." He actually blushed when he looked down at his open shirt. 

Standing up, Taemin said, "So when do you want to do this? Two days from now when we're between shows?"

Following him to the door, Ten said, "If that's good for you. What time?"

"Ten am? You realize I'm going to take my time with you, ruin you for anyone else, don't you?" He gave Ten a smirk. "Eight hours to give you the minimum experience." Ten gave him a wide-eyed look but nodded. "A few more questions. You know how to prep right?"

"Yes, I've done it with partners."

"And I assume you've used toys on yourself?" Ten's cheeks turned pink. "Don't be embarrassed. The fact that you have some experience helps me know what I need to plan for." He stepped closer to Ten, tracing a fingertip over his cheek. "Now let me give you a taste of what it will be like."

Taemin pressed his lips softly to Ten's forehead, then the bridge of his nose, his eyelids, the tender spot just behind his ear, and finally a gentle kiss of his lips. He sucked lightly on Ten's lower lip and his head tilted back against Taemin's waiting hand, his mouth opening to receive a slow swipe of his tongue. Taemin pulled back then, watching as it took a few seconds for Ten to take a breath. When his eyes opened, he could see the glisten of tears, and he hugged Ten to him, swaying with him and rubbing his back. 

Ten finally slipped out the door and Taemin closed it with a long sigh. "Why are we all so damaged?" he muttered under his breath and went to change his clothes. 

* * *

Ten shuffled his feet nervously outside Taemin's hotel room door, gathering the courage to knock. This was dumb; he was an idiot for even approaching his _hyung_ with his problems. He'd barely been able to say a word to him for two days, let alone look him in the eye. He knew Taemin had noticed; thank god, none of the others had. 

He had to at least tell him he'd changed his mind, right? He rapped his knuckles lightly on the door. Taemin opened it a few seconds later, a smile on his face. "Ten, come in." Grasping Ten by the arm, he gently tugged him into the room while slipping the "Do Not Disturb" sign onto the door handle. 

"Taemin, _hyung_ ," Ten began, but Taemin didn't let him finish. Wrapping an arm around his waist, he pulled him close, rubbing his hips against him, kissing him deeply until Ten's legs were shaking and he was rock hard. 

Moving back just far enough to look him in the eye, Taemin began unbuttoning Ten's shirt. "I think you were about to say 'Taemin, _hyung_ , I'm yours to do whatever you want with?'" He slipped his hand inside Ten's shirt, fingers splayed across his chest while his thumb brushed over his nipple. Ten's knees did give a little then, and Taemin pushed him against the wall, easing his thigh between Ten's and grinding against him, lightly sinking his teeth into his throat. Ten clutched at Taemin's shoulders, trying to breathe, noises he didn't know he was capable of coming from his mouth. 

Taemin eased off then, softly licking the place he'd just bitten, nuzzling Ten's ear. "Still having second thoughts?" he whispered. 

"How—how did you--"

"You've been avoiding me since we talked. It wasn't difficult to figure out." He backed off a little more, moving his thigh away from Ten's crotch. His fingers began tracing a slow, aimless pattern over Ten's chest and stomach. "I still want to do this for you, kitten. Yes, I can be big and bad and so overwhelming you don't know what's hit you until you're coming and screaming my name, but I want to be soft and gentle with you. I want to take care of you, make you feel so very wanted." Ten was looking down, not able to meet his eyes, and Taemin used two fingers to lift his chin, so he could see his face. 

"I think that's what you want too, isn't it? Kisses like this?" He kissed him again, softer, warmer, somehow, and when his tongue met Ten's, he melted. 

He nodded when they parted. "No one's ever—with me, I mean, I've always been the one--" He shook his head, knowing he wasn't making any sense. "Please?" he finally asked, hoping Taemin would understand. 

Taemin sucked gently on his earlobe. "I'll make it so sweet for you, baby. So slow and sweet you'll be begging for me." He grasped Ten by the waistband of his pants, tugging him from the hallway into the bedroom. 

Ten let out a little gasp. The curtains were shut and the room was lit solely by candles on the dresser, on the nightstands, on the table. A huge vase of multicolored roses sat atop the dresser, their scent mixing with the pine forest smell of the candles in an intriguing way. 

Stopping in the middle of the room, Taemin said, "Time to get rid of these," while pulling his t-shirt over his head. He tossed it toward a chair and then did the same with Ten's shirt. More kisses followed, and Ten thought he could get drunk on those alone, each one sending sparks racing through his body. Taemin's fingers unfastened Ten's jeans, tugging at the zipper and pushing them down just enough to free his rigid erection. He touched it gently, running his fingertips up the shaft as Ten bit back a moan. 

"Oh, no, kitten, let that out. I want to hear you." He knelt in front of him, sucking and nipping at his belly, the point of his hip, anywhere that wasn't his aching cock. He pulled his jeans down to mid-thigh, then ran his hands up the back of Ten's legs to cup and squeeze his buttocks. Ten staggered, almost falling until Taemin caught him around the waist, his strong arm supporting him until he regained his balance. "Hold on to my shoulders, baby," he suggested, and Ten gripped them, digging into firm muscle. 

Taemin's hands explored his ass, fingers delving between his cheeks and finding the plug hidden there. "Oh, kitten! A surprise for me?" Ten could only groan in reply as Taemin played with it, twisting and turning, pulling it part way out then thrusting back in. He ran his tongue up the underside of his cock, then pushed the foreskin back to swirl it around the glistening head. "You need to come, baby?"

"Yessss..." Ten hissed, a long shudder rolling through him as Taemin took all of him between his lips. No one had ever managed that before, and the combination of Taemin's hot, wet mouth and the plug finding that sweet spot inside him had Ten climaxing so hard he saw stars. 

When he was fully aware of his surroundings again, Ten found he was in Taemin's arms, his back being rubbed in long, soothing strokes. Taemin was kissing his hair, saying, "That feels better, doesn't it? No more nerves, no reason to be scared, is there? I will take such good care of you, make you feel so good."

Ten let out a sigh and buried his face in Taemin's neck, inhaling his warm, citrus scent. "So good," he whispered against his skin. Somehow Taemin got his jeans all the way off him and led him into the bathroom, where once again candles covered every flat surface. Ten leaned against the counter, watching in the mirror as Taemin took off his own pants, revealing his lean, toned body, the candlelight making his skin glow golden. Taemin came up behind him, pressing himself against Ten's back, stroking his ass before removing the plug and tossing it in the sink. 

He guided him toward the gently steaming tub, steadying him as Ten climbed in. He let out an involuntary moan of pleasure as he sank into the hot water. Rose petals floated on the surface of the water and bobbed up and down as Taemin joined him in the tub. He faced him, his thighs over Ten's, close enough that only a few inches separated them. A fingertip traced the tattoo on Ten's left breast, following the crosses, outlining the crescent. "So pretty," he murmured, lightly pinching his nipple. 

He made a little noise at that, and Taemin looked up at him. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" At his head shake, Taemin took Ten's hand and laid it on his own chest. "Show me what you like." When Ten hesitated, Taemin said, "You can touch me anywhere, any way you want. If I ask you to stop, it's only because you're making me too excited."

Ten teased Taemin's nipple with the side of his thumb as he leaned in to plant a soft kiss on his lips. Taemin kissed back the same way, following Ten's lead with slow, gentle touches, little licks and nips on every bit of skin that wasn't underwater. They ended up just holding each other, Taemin humming a tune Ten finally recognized as "Day and Night". 

"Let me wash your hair," Taemin whispered in his ear. Ten nodded his agreement, so relaxed he was almost sleepy. He wet his hair by scooping water from the tub with a glass, then lathered up the shampoo in his hands before applying it to Ten's dark locks. Ten was used to the stylists washing his hair nearly every day, but they had seven members to take care of, and they were always in a hurry. It was never like what Taemin was doing. His fingertips massaged his scalp in little circles, sending shivers of pleasure down his spine. The soap smelled wonderful, like the breeze blowing off the ocean. Taemin rinsed his hair, cupping his hand over Ten's eyes to keep suds from running into them. 

The water cooling, Taemin pulled the stopper and got out, giving Ten a hand up. Mutual drying off occurred then, and they made their way to the bedroom, stopping every couple of steps for a kiss. Ten finally tumbled onto his back on the soft, floral scented sheets, pulling Taemin down with him. His weight felt wonderful on top of Ten, smooth and warm and solid, and he hooked his legs over Taemin's thighs to keep him there. Taemin propped himself up on his elbows so he wasn't crushing Ten, gazing down at him with a smile. Dipping his head, he bit Ten's lower lip, then ran the tip of his tongue over the slight injury. 

"How's the experience so far?" he asked, his dark eyes gleaming in the candlelight. 

Ten blinked rapidly at the sudden prickle of tears. "I feel..." He wasn't sure he could say what he felt, or if Taemin would take it the wrong way, but he spoke the words. "I feel so loved..."

"Of course you do, kitten, because you are." Taemin nuzzled him, then kissed away the tear sneaking its way down his cheek. "Oh, come on, I'm not that cringey, am I?" he teased, lightening the mood. 

Ten laughed, and Taemin made a mewling noise and bit his throat softly. "Are you ready?" He bucked his hips against Ten, letting him feel how aroused he was. 

"Yesss. I-I need you inside me," he groaned. 

Taemin raised up on his knees, rubbing Ten's belly. "Tell me how you want it. Front, back, side? On top or on the bottom?" He smiled and tickled the back of Ten's thigh. When Ten appeared overwhelmed by the choices, Taemin suggested, "I recommend you riding me. That way you're in control and can find out what feels good for you."

"I want to see you."

"I want to see you, too," Taemin replied, reaching into the nightstand drawer for supplies. He donned a latex glove and lubed his fingers. Ten spread his legs and rolled his hips up, shivering as Taemin stroked the back of his thigh with his ungloved hand. "Just relax and breathe," he told him. "I know you've done this to yourself, but it's different when it's someone else." Ten nodded, then moaned as Taemin rubbed his finger over his tight entrance before easing it inside. "Here's where my small hands are an asset," Taemin joked, and Ten giggled before groaning as a second finger joined the first. 

His left hand stroked Ten's cock, bringing it to full erection, and distracting him from the insertion of a third finger. Ten pushed back against his hand, a whine escaping his throat. "Oh, you like that? You like my fingers inside you? You want my cock more, don't you?"

Ten clawed at the bed sheets. "Oh, god, yes. Please, please...."

Taemin withdrew his fingers and stripped off the glove before tearing open a condom. He made a little show of putting it on, doing a slow body wave as he stroked lube over his cock. It was silly and broke the tension, but it was also sexy as hell. 

Getting to his knees, Ten straddled Taemin's thighs, facing him. "You ever done it this way?" Taemin asked. When Ten shook his head, he said, "Put your arms over my shoulders. That's it. Now ease down--" Taemin groaned. "Yeah, yeah, you got it." He wrapped an arm around Ten's waist and pulled down as he gave a little thrust up, seating himself completely inside him. 

Ten gasped. "Oh, god..."

"I'm not hurting you am I?" 

Ten shook his head. "Feels different," he answered, panting slightly. "But good different." He let out a long moan against Taemin's shoulder. 

"Take your time, baby. Let me know what you need."

"Need to move," he said, his voice husky. Flexing his thighs, he rose up, Taemin's hands on his waist supporting him, then adding force on the down stroke. It didn't take long to get into a rhythm, Ten trying different speeds and angles until he found one he liked. Taemin went with him, kissing and biting his neck and shoulders, making low growling noises that turned Ten on even more. 

"Got to come, kitten," Taemin said in a strained voice, wrapping his fingers around Ten's cock and stroking. "Come on, baby, come with me." Pleasure rushed through Ten, setting his nerve endings on fire. Taemin let out a high-pitched cry and thrust up hard, his arms tightening around Ten as he came. They both lost their balance and tipped over, Ten landing on top of Taemin, who started to laugh. Ten rested his cheek against Taemin's shoulder and joined in. 

"Oh, fuck, that was good," Ten said when he'd caught his breath. He rolled off of Taemin carefully and padded into the bathroom for a washcloth and a towel. Taemin had disposed of the condom by the time he came back, and was sprawled on his back on the sheets, one hand behind his head. Ten cleaned his cum off of Taemin's stomach, cleaned his cock as well, dried him off, then rolled the washcloth in the towel and dropped the bundle on the floor. He settled down next to Taemin, leaning his head against his shoulder and putting an arm around his waist. 

"You've done that before," Taemin said with a smile, inclining his head towards the towel on the floor.

"Many times," Ten sighed. 

Taemin stroked his cheek, running his thumb over Ten's lower lip, then tipping his head to kiss him. "Rest or food?" he asked when he pulled back. 

"Both?" Ten murmured, fighting a yawn. 

"All right. You rest, I'll order room service." Taemin got up, tugging the sheet over Ten before moving to the desk to call in their order.

* * *

They spent the rest of the afternoon lazily exploring each other between bouts of eating and napping. Taemin groaned when the alarm on his phone buzzed. He slapped it off and blearily stared at the time. Fuck. It was six PM already. He nudged Ten, who sprawled over him, his head on Taemin's chest. "Hey, kitten, time to wake up. I've got to go meet Baekhyun for dinner."

Ten rolled over and stretched, then arose and began gathering up his clothes. Taemin straightened the bed sheets into slightly less disarray, and put on his robe. He walked Ten to the door, pausing before he opened it to kiss him thoroughly. "How was it?" he asked, smiling. "You can be brutal; I can take it."

Ten laughed. "You were right. You've ruined me for anyone else." He touched Taemin's cheek, suddenly serious. "Thank you, _hyung_. I needed this."

Running his fingers through Ten's hair, Taemin said, "I know. You can come back any time. But you know how to use your words now, right?"

Ten gave him a grin. "Tonight I want to catch."

Taemin kissed his nose. "Practice. It'll get easier to say, and if your partner refuses, well, they're not the one for you."

"I'll try," Ten said, "but bad habits are hard to break."

Giving him one last kiss on the forehead, Taemin advised, "It's easier to make someone else happy when you're happy yourself first. Try that for a while. I think it'll help you make better choices."

Ten squeezed him hard, then left. Closing the door behind him, Taemin walked around the room blowing out all the candles, then took a quick shower. He was trying to do something with his hair when there was a knock at the door.

He opened it to find Baekhyun standing there. "I thought you were going to meet me downstairs," Baek said, a whiny tone to his voice he tempered with a smile. "I'm starving."

"Give me a minute," Taemin said, going back to the bathroom to finish his hair. 

Baekhyun sat down on the end of the bed where Taemin could see him reflected in the mirror. "That's a lot of candles," he commented, "and flowers, too."

Taemin came out of the bathroom to stand in front of him, touching a fingertip to the end of Baekhyun's nose. "Jealous, Kyoong?"

He shook his head. "You know I'm teasing." He snapped at Taemin's finger, catching it in his teeth and biting down lightly, then kissing it. "How's Ten doing?"

Sitting down next to him, Taemin entwined their hands. "I gave him what he asked for. He really just needed to know he's loved, same as you." He brought their joined hands up to his lips and kissed Baekhyun's knuckles. "I'll keep an eye on him. So, what about you? How are you doing? Do you need some time with me, too?"

Baekhyun shook his head. "I'm good until we get back home. Then I'll probably need a whole weekend."

Taemin's eyes lit up. "An entire weekend? I'll start planning." He got to his feet. "Come on, you're buying; you owe me." 

They left the room together, laughing.


End file.
